ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sci100/2014 - A Year of Change
Hello users! Happy News Year! I hope you've all had a good year on Ben 10 Fan Fiction. Blocks and Rules However, with the ups of the Alien Fests, Holidays, and Fanon Cons come the downs of day-to-day issues. In 2013, we blocked 153 users. *67 of those users were sockpuppets. *23 users were blocked for Profanity. *14 users were blocked for spamming. *9 users blocked for Intimidating behavior/harassment *8 users were blocked for Vandalism. *Another 8 users were blocked for Trolling. *7 users blocked for being underage. *5 people were blocked for inappropriate messages/pictures. *4 people were blocked for stealing pictures *Another 4 users were blocked for removing content. *3 users were blocked because they moved to a new account. (this is the only non-bad reason to be blocked). And many users did more then one of the above things. In fact, they usually did 2 or 3. ---- In 2010, we only blocked about 25 users. In 2011, that increased by 100 users. In 2012-2013, that increased by about 25 users. This number should be decreasing. We blocked about the same number of users this year as we did in 2012. That should not be happening. While many of the blocks are users with not as much experience who join the wiki because they're underaged and while there are users who just come to cause hell on Wikia, some of the people that have been blocked are you, the general community. I hate to see the fighting and screaming on chat, and on message walls. This is just... it hurts. A community should be STRONG, not divided. We haven't had tons of wars this year and I'm really glad for that. But what about next year? What about the generation of users that will be coming as prehaps some of our older users, particularly those who joined in 2010 and 2011 may be leaving the wiki? That is why, in 2014 I would like to completely rewrite and update the community guidelines into a "Ben 10 Fan Fiction: 2014 Revision" version. This new revision would create a general guideline on the rules of the wiki. It would also stress the importance of kindness, charity, friendship, and good faith in others. I want to lessen the chances of fighting and blocking. So, as the first New Years Resolution for BTFF, let's make it: By the end of 2014 - we will have a significant decrease in the number of users blocked for various reasons. ' And for our second new years Resolution: B'y the end of 2014, we will treat others with more respect, we will be responsible with what we have said, we will be trustworthy and give a good effort to keep our word, we will be good users by following the rules and policies of the wiki (and the Terms of Use of Wikia), and we will be kind to our fellow users. ---- We're off to a nice start. :) Fanon Con Templates As some of you may have noticed, Fanon Con has two templates. This was desgined to make things easier for the Host. However, there will be some changes. Because of how easy the template for submissions is now, users will be expected to use the template for their submission on their , hidden of course so that the host can simply and paste, and not even have to deal with putting it into the template. This is to make the job of the host easier, as the previous Fanon Cons have taken far too long to put all the submissions on the page. Fanon Con Commitee If you have paid any attention to Project:Fanon Con, you will know that there has recently been a Commitee formed. This group is known as the FCC or Fanon Con Commitee. The Fanon Con Commitee will come up with a list of users who are fit to be the host of the Fanon Con. That means they know what Fanon Con is, what Fanon Con looks like, possibly the format, and they have some knowledge of how to fix the coding if something were to go wrong with the templates or the blog itself. There are currently six members of the Fanon Con Committee. *Sci100 *Paperluigi ttyd *Lego Master *NickFusi0n *Omernoy121 *Cokedragon with Roads as an honorary member. He is welcome to come to a meeting and have equal status with the six above if he ever wants to. As you notice, 3 users are admins and 3 users are non-admins. This is purely coincidence as these users where choosen for their experience. Though, it just so happens that there's a nice balance in between. Voting Process One month before the Fanon Con signup thread, the Fanon Con Commitee will have a meeting and choose 3-6 users who the Commitee believes will have no trouble with Fanon Con and can fufill the host duties. Then, the Community will vote for who becomes the host of the next Fanon Con. Voting will close the last friday of that month. Whoever is chosen will be the host. If there are ties, then the host is chosen by the Commitee. If at any point one of the people who are nominated for being the host decides they do not want to or discovers they can't, then they may drop out. If the Host decides not to do it, then the person with the most votes after them becomes the host. If necessary, a member of the Commitee will be the host should no one else be able to. The commitee is to make sure that we don't have issues with the host selection anymore. Its more offical this way. Fanon Con: New Additions? Currently, Fanon Con is just a way to reveal to the world some secrets about your show. Its to get people all excited about your fan fiction. But as you all know, Comic-Con, which Fanon Con is based off of, is more then just showing trailers to the world. While nothing is offical, lets just say that prehaps by Fanon Con's second anniversary, maybe Fanon Con will have a new part to it. If you have any ideas as to how to make Fanon Con more epic, message me at Message Wall:Sci100. Alien Fest Well, I got nothing on this except that Omi, YUNO only let people vote from UAF aliens? OS is taking over Alien Fest! BTFF Multiverse Template:Universe is crowding up. Big time. So, I suggest instead of the Main 52, we expand it to the Main 100. Should we expand to the Main 100 instead of the Main 52? Yes No Fuq you Sci I hate you you son of a beach go to hell The Featureds We haven't added/removed any in a while, so why not change some things? Do you want new Featureds Yes No Which new Featured ____ do you want the most? The Top Two will become new additions! Featured Character Featured Omnitrix Featured Movie Featured Video Game Should we remove Featured Picture? Yes No Main Page Should we update it? Yes No If you said Yes, what would you add/remove? Conclusion I think that's about it. Well, happy holidays and thanks for staying with us this year! Hope you have a great 2014! Category:Blog posts Category:2014 - A Year of Change